


Sway

by professortennant



Series: It's A Love Story [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes look at "The Unquiet Dead" where Chris and Billie do a bit of dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“‘S bit of a shame, really.”

“What is?”

She gestured to her gown, “Well, all dressed up and no Pride and Prejudice balls or dances. You know ‘waltzing’ is on my CV.” She smiled at him and he laughed.

“I don’t quite think the Doctor and Rose would have time for a waltz what with all the zombies running around, Billie.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, a bit of dancing in the TARDIS before going out? The Doctor would need to make sure his ape knew all the right moves.”

Her voice lowered a bit in a suggestive manner and he let out a startled laugh.

“You’re a minx, you are. And look who’s getting possessive, ‘his ape,’ is it?” 

She blushed and nodded, “‘Course. She loves him.”

He paused, “What? Already?”

“Yeah. Loved him from the moment she saw him, I reckon.”

He gulped. Who were they talking about now? The moment hung over them and Billie broke it by sighing and twirling the ends of her dress. “Besides, I don’t think this dress is good for   
much dancing.”

Christopher bit his lip and looked around. The crew was still setting up the snow cannon and trying to calm the horses, they probably had a few moments to themselves. He reached out his hand.

“C’mon then, Piper. Let’s have a dance.”

“What? Here?” She gestured around to the dirty Cardiff street.

He nodded quickly, “Yup!” The ‘P’ popped and she found herself being drawn in by his quick enthusiasm. 

She took his hand, “Alright then. Don’t tell me the great Chris Eccleston can waltz, too?”

He shook his head and quickly tugged her to him by her waist and she let out a shriek and giggle, clinging to his shoulders.

“Can’t waltz worth shit, me. But I can sway, I’m an excellent swayer.”

She laughed and pressed her face to his chest. “Then by all means, let’s sway.”


	2. What-Ifs and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the DW Confidential for "End of the World," specifically the last shot with Billie hugging Chris.

He smiled softly and leaned his head down so that his cheek and temple was pressed to the top of her head, his soft sigh ruffling her hair slightly. Her arm was secure around his waist and her head was tucked up against the cool leather of his jacket.

She had become a surprising source of comfort and support these past few months. The show was still new and he was feeling the pressure. He didn’t like the spotlight much and the low budget was pushing everyone thin on set.

But Billie somehow remained firm. She came to set energetic and ready with a smile for all. She brought him tea every morning and never stopped asking questions (he wondered if   
Russell picked up on that and added it to Rose’s character….)

He appreciated her, loved her even for her friendship and companionship.

But in these moments, when her arm was wrapped around his waist and her body pressed close to his side, he wondered what if would be like if at the end of the day, she didn’t hop out of their shared taxi ride. What if they went into his flat together? Made beans on toast and settled into the couch and she could prop her feet up in his lap and fall asleep with the TV still on and he could scoop her up and carry her to bed? What if they could unwind and relax and go to the park and read or stay in on a rainy day and cook something from the cookbook she picked up the other day in the market?

What if he pressed her into the nearest surface so she felt every inch of his body on hers? What if he showed his gratitude in careful kisses, worshipping her body with his hands and mouth?

What if—

“Chris! Billie! We need you for another take!”

Right, no time for day dreaming. Billie pulled away and shot him a smile. “Nose to the grindstone, Eccleston, c’mon.”

He sighed and folded his hands behind his back and followed her.

Maybe some day…


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the DW Confidential for "Rose" where Chris and Billie keep shooting the running scene in front of the London Eye.

After that first night shoot—their first real shoot together—she decides she’s going to need to get into shape.

Chris had joked about it on set, gently winding her up about how hard she was panting and offering her a bottle of water, but she couldn’t help but notice how smooth and easy his strides were compared to hers. She couldn’t help noticing that where she was trying desperately to control her breathing and stop herself from gasping, he was easily inhaling and exhaling as if he has leisurely walked down the embankment.

The next week, he shows up at her flat with a new pair of trainers and a soft grin and mentions that he overheard her wanting to start running. 

He’s a marathon runner.

‘Course he is.

She notices how good he looks in a form fitting shirt and loose running shorts—his legs are lean and his arms are wiry, his chest narrow and defined. 

They start at a slow pace and she appreciates that he’s there with her, keeping her on pace and focused. They don’t say much when they run. They like it that way.

He throws it out at her one day a few weeks into their running sessions, “Maybe we should practice running holding hands? Might make it easier when we’re shooting—more in synch, yeah?”

She blinks a bit and then smiles and reaches out to grab his hand. 

They run in tandem and he doesn’t say a word when he notices how sweaty her palms are getting. She doesn’t know if its from the running or the hand holding.

The suggestions continue—all in the name of improving her form. He shows her how to stretch her calves properly, a warm hand on her back gently pushing her down a bit further to really make her muscles stretch and work. He helps her tie her shoes properly so they don’t come undone every other mile.

And then he suggests breathing techniques.

“I mean, you need practice inhaling and exhaling for maximum lung capacity.”

She nods, “How do I do that?”

He looks around and she thinks there’s a blush to his cheeks, “Swimming’s good for it. Sprinting instead of jogging…and…you know, kissing is good to.”

Her eyes widen. “K-Kissing?”

He swallows hard and nods and steps closer to her, “Yup. Lots of mouth and breathing and stuff…”

It’s not the most eloquent she’s ever heard him and she has a feeling maybe he had sweaty palms that day too.

She decides to be brave.

“So, we should practice then?”

His eyes flick to hers and he grins.

“Yeah, I think we should.”

They don’t get much running done that day.


End file.
